Party Favors
by specs-88
Summary: Rhonda has a party and the gang plays a little game...
1. The Party

Party Favors  
  
"Hmm." Eleven-year-old Helga Pataki lifted her eyebrow at the cream-colored envelope Rhonda Lloyd had just handed her.  
  
"I'm having a get-together tomorrow night. It'd be great if you came!" Rhonda smiled and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Yeah, great." Helga said gruffly, stuffed the paper in her bag.  
  
Rhonda's charming smile faded and she grabbed another envelope from Nadine, who was standing behind her with a stack. She looked around the 6th grade math classroom and her eyes lit up. "Arnold! Lila!"  
  
Helga's ears perked up. Arnold?  
  
"Would you come to my soirée on Friday?" She pouted prettily and stuck out an envelope.  
  
"Sure Rhonda." Arnold smiled and took the envelope. "I'll be there."  
  
Lila stood next to him and graciously took an envelope. "I'd love to go! Thank you ever so much for inviting me Rhonda." She smiled sincerely.  
  
Helga sighed and looked around before darting under Mrs. Bell's desk. She reached into her dress and pulled out her heart-shaped picture of Arnold.  
  
"Oh Arnold, my love! Why do you torment me day and night as you see only Lila, that goody-goody brat, I just wanna-" Helga realized she was getting way off the subject and got back on track.  
  
"This Friday I will show you and the world how much I care! I will be just as lovely and charming! You will see the true me! Not this painful shell! I will shed it for you my love!" She closed her eyes and held the locket to her chest.  
  
"Um.Helga dear?" Mrs. Bell was looking at her strangely. "Are you alright?"  
  
Helga's eyes shot open and she tucked the locket back into her dress. She crawled out from the desk and walked silently back to her seat.  
  
@@@  
  
"So Lila.I was wondering." Arnold crossed his fingers behind his back. "Do you want to go to Rhonda's party with me?" He gritted his teeth for the response.  
  
"Well, Arnold, as I've told you ever so many times," Lila stroked her braids and spoke thoughtfully. "I don't like you-like you, I just like you."  
  
Arnold let out the breath he was holding and uncrossed his fingers, letting his hands hang limply at his sides. "So you don't want to go with me?"  
  
"No Arnold, no." She patted his shoulder and walked away.  
  
Arnold sighed and turned away. Helga growled. She had been watching from a nearby bush and had nearly beat Lila to a pulp for being so-so.NICE! She pushed her way out of the bush and ran after Arnold. She accidentally on purpose slammed into him and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're goin' Football Head!" Helga leaned back on her elbows as Arnold got up. He reached down to help her up and she took his hand without thinking twice. She brushed off her dress with her free hand and looked up at Arnold.  
  
He was watching her with a strange smile and her mouth dropped open slightly as she realized their fingers were still loosely entwined.  
  
Helga shook herself and jerked her hand out of his. "Don't get so cozy, Hair Boy!"  
  
Arnold narrowed his eyes slightly. "Okay Helga." He smirked as her pink bow slumped down by the side of her head. He reached up and straightened it. "There."  
  
She reached a hand up and fingered the bow. "Thanks, Arnoldo." She paused. "So, you goin' to Rhonda's party?"  
  
Arnold sighed and stared at his feet. "Maybe."  
  
Helga rolled her eyes. "Did Lila get on you about that "like you-like you" stuff again?"  
  
Arnold shrugged with one shoulder. "Yeah."  
  
"Get over it, Football Head!" Helga exploded. "There are tons of other fish in the sea!"  
  
Arnold smiled slightly. "I know. I just like her a lot, that's all."  
  
Helga lowered her eyes and kicked a pebble along the sidewalk. "Well, Lila doesn't know what she's missin'." The words were out before she could think about what she had revealed.  
  
Arnold's grin spread widely across his face. "Thanks Helga!"  
  
"Not that I like you or anything!" Helga backpedaled. "She likes ARNIE, so anyone, even you geek bait would be in better taste than him!" Arnold rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Helga." And they continued walking into town.  
  
@@@  
  
The school day came and went quickly and the 6th grade girls of P.S. 118 rushed home to get ready for the big party.  
  
"So Phoebs, can I come over before the party and get ready? It's four-oh- two on Friday, and by my calculations, Miriam's asleep on her Mac-and- Cheese and Bob's on the phone selling the whole Big Bob line with to poor sap who just wants to sell some magazine subscriptions."  
  
Phoebe looked shocked at Helga's less-than-warm family situation. "We-well, I guess that'd be alrig-"  
  
"Great! Hey, there's the bus!" She grabbed her small friend's hand and dragged her onto the bus.  
  
@@@  
  
"So, Phoebs, whaddya think?" Helga emerged from the Hyerdahl's bathroom.  
  
"Helga! You look-where'd you get that?" Phoebe's bird-like voice squeaked higher than usual.  
  
"I put it in my bag before school because I knew I'd be coming here. Does it look okay, or what?" She stepped out of the bathroom and into Phoebe's room.  
  
"It looks great." Phoebe complimented warmly.  
  
Helga gazed into Phoebe's full-length mirror and almost gasped at the transformation. Her hair (which she had cut to her earlobes the year before in a fit of preteen rebellion) was flipped out to frame her face (and of course, two tiny pink bow barrettes kept her hair out of her eyes).  
  
Her dark pink dress made her boyish figure looked as filled out as the other girls in her class. She had even worn a little bit of make-up after Phoebe had pleaded with her for twenty minutes.  
  
"Wow.scared myself for a minute there." Helga laughed nervously. "So.ready to go?"  
  
Phoebe smoothed her spangled royal blue spaghetti-strapped dress and grabbed her matching bag. "Let's do it." She squeaked fiercely.  
  
@@@  
  
The party was "hopping". The highly expensive DJ took requests from the Top 40 to Beethoven (not that anyone requested that), and the finger sandwiches were cut to perfection.  
  
Sid was trying to woo a pretty eighth grade brunette whose braces had recently been removed, and Harold and Patty had wandered off to the patio to aim cherries at trashcans and whine about dancing with icky girls and stupid boys.  
  
Stinky and Gloria were "cuttin' a rug" as Stinky so eloquently put it, and Arnold and Gerald were having their punch and cookies.  
  
The door opened and Rhonda and Nadine graciously welcomed a well- dressed Lila into her home. Arnold's eyes widened in anticipation as Lila graced the party with her immaculate presence. She walked down the few steps to the main dance floor, her emerald green dress rustling around her.  
  
"Hi Lila." Arnold tapped her shoulder. She whirled around and smiled.  
  
"Hello Arnold.you look ever so nice tonight." Lila sipped a small glass of punch shyly.  
  
"Thanks, so do you." Arnold puffed up proudly. "Um.do you want to dance?"  
  
Lila bit her lip and thought this over. "Maybe a little later, okay Arnold?"  
  
Arnold lost his puff immediately and turned away. "Okay, Lila." He shrugged to Gerald, who grinned and pointed at the door.  
  
Phoebe entered and smiled timidly at the sight of Gerald dressed so sharply. Arnold smirked, but his mouth fell open slightly as a girl he'd never seen before came in.she was-she was.beautiful! There was no other word for it. Rhonda seemed to be as surprised as she took the girls coat.  
  
Arnold craned his neck as she turned and walked down the stairs. Suddenly he got a clearer view of her and gasped. "Helga?"  
  
@@@ 


	2. The Game Begins

Chapter Two  
  
Helga heard her name somewhere behind her and she jerked around. "What?" She saw Arnold staring at her, mouth agape. "Arnold! I mean-what do you want Football Head?"  
  
Arnold closed his mouth as a frown creased his features. "Nothing.I was just.never mind." He turned around and walked away from her.  
  
Helga's frown disappeared and she bit her lip, tears slightly filling her eyes. She ran into the powder room (which much resembled the inside of a Pepto Bismol bottle) and pulled out her locket.  
  
"Crimeny!" She screeched. "Oh Arnold! Why must I turn you away when I only desire to hold you in my arms! Why must I stuff my churning feelings inside of me until they threaten to erupt!" She fell dramatically into the pink furry toilet seat.  
  
"Why must I torture myself day and night, filling every moment with a thought of you if my feelings are not to be returned! Why must I want you, hunt you with all of my very soul!"  
  
Her ears pricked up and the hair on the nape of her neck prickled as shallow, screechy breathing filled the air. She set her jaw and rammed her fist into Brainy, who (as usual) had found some way in after her.  
  
She heard the satisfying thud as he fell into the tub and she opened the door and rejoined the party.  
  
A song had just ended and Phoebe spun out of Gerald's arms and had nearly banged into Helga. She was red-faced and tittering madly. "Hey Pheebs, what's shakin'?" Helga tried to adopt a casual attitude.  
  
"Gerald," Phoebe spat out without thinking. She clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed almost purple. "So, Helga.how're you enjoying the party?"  
  
Helga gulped slightly and shrugged. "Eh.it's just like every other one of Rhonda's parties, stuffy and boring and full of geeks who just wanna make out."  
  
Phoebe danced around guiltily. "Well.I-"  
  
"Phoebe! Let's shake, kitten!" Gerald grabbed her arm and twirled her around, and once again, Helga was alone.  
  
She spotted Arnold in the corner by the refreshments table, also alone. She decided to suck it up and go over to talk to him. "C'mon Helga ole girl, you can do this." She clenched her fists and marched over.  
  
Arnold looked over at her and his mouth tightened. Uh oh.  
  
Helga smirked and tried to act naturally. "Yo Hair Boy, how's it goin'?" She poured herself a glass of punch and leaned against the table.  
  
Arnold's mouth fell open and he mouthed soundlessly for a few moments before he found his voice. "It's goin' good Helga.how about you?"  
  
"Well, same old, same old Football Head." She took a long drink of her punch and wiped her mouth with her arm.  
  
Arnold was once again shocked. Helga had said two nice things to him.in a row! Well, maybe not nice, exactly, but certainly not mean. Something was up. "Are you feeling okay, Helga?" He put a hand o her arm and looked into her eyes.  
  
Helga almost fainted. Am I feeling okay? Am I feeling okay!? I'm feeling GREAT! You're touching me, and looking at ME! Not Lila or Ruth, but ME! I'm gaga, over the edge, head over heels; shoot the moon, crazy in love! "I'm fine Arnoldo."  
  
That was three! Arnold puzzled. He was confused, although relieved she hadn't said anything too damaging to his self-esteem. "Okay, Helga." An upbeat swing song lit up the speakers and Arnold put down his punch glass. "So.Helga." He nodded slightly.  
  
"Mm?" She raised her eyebrows in a dreamy expression.  
  
He grinned and motioned to the floor. "Care to dance?"  
  
@@@  
  
I know! It's a tiny chapter. But I'll be up with more soon. I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! *bubblegum kisses to you all* See you later! 


	3. Seven Minutes In Heaven

AN: Chapter Three! The last chapter! Thank you all for your reviews! I hope loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. This chapter gets slightly.um.well, you'll see later on (Hint: There's smootchies!). :-* So.be prepared! Enjoy and review!  
Chapter Three  
  
"Uh-I.um-" Helga stuttered dumbly, setting down her paper cup. "Uh- sure, Arnoldo." I love you!  
  
"Okay." Arnold smiled up at her. He walked her out onto the floor.  
  
Helga followed after him in awe. Suddenly they were on the dance floor, other couples swaying around them. They stood facing each other for a moment until they clumsily put hands on hips and around shoulders.  
  
They awkwardly stepped and swayed to the soft music, avoiding each other's eyes.  
  
Find me here Speak to me I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
Helga snuck a look down at Arnold, who was looking over at the DJ. He smiled and wrapped his arms a little closer around her waist.  
  
You are the light That is leading me To the place where  
  
I find peace again  
  
She smiled dreamily and sighed loudly, causing Arnold to look up at her.  
  
You are the strength That keeps me walking You are the hope That keeps me trusting  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arms a little closer around her waist.  
  
You are the life to my soul You are my purpose You are everything And how can I Stand here with you And not be moved by you?  
  
Helga closed her eyes and leaned a little into Arnold.  
  
Would you tell me? How could it be? Any better than this? You calm the storms You give me rest  
  
Arnold looked up at Helga with a half-lidded gaze. Am I actually enjoying a dance with Helga?  
  
You hold me in your hands You won't let me fall You still my heart And you take my breath away Would you take me in? Would you take me deeper now?  
  
Helga caught his gaze and took a deep, peaceful breath. I love you, Arnold.  
  
'Cause you're all I want You are all I need You are everything Everything  
  
'Cause you're all I want You are all I need You are everything Everything  
  
The song ended and the lights came back on. Arnold and Helga separated with some awkward smiles.  
  
Rhonda stalked to the middle of the room and held up two bowls filled with slips of paper. "Okay! Everyone pick a number! We're gonna play a little game!" She smirked mischievously. "Boys from this bowl, girls from the other!"  
  
The guests filed up to Rhonda and picked their numbers, even for the girls, odd for the boys. Rhonda then picked her own number and stood up on a platform in front of her guests and began to explain the rules of the game.  
  
"Okay, the name of the game is 'Seven Minutes In Heaven'." She held up one other bowl. "I'll pick a number and that person has to come up and say another number, depending on if they're a boy or girl and that person that you pick will have to go in the bathroom with you for seven minutes." Rhonda smiled gamely. "And mummy's not here.so I'll go first." She pulled out a number. "Three?"  
  
Sid's face paled slightly and he got up. "After you.?" Rhonda's lip curled and she stuck her nose in the air.  
  
About four seconds later, Rhonda and Sid emerged, Sid grinning stupidly and Rhonda red and flustered. The kids howled, smirking.  
  
"I thought you said we were supposed to be in there for seven minutes?" Harold protested.  
  
Rhonda's eyes darted around. "Seven minutes is the maximum." She drew another number. "Four?"  
  
Phoebe gasped and got shakily to her feet. "Um.Seven?"  
  
Gerald grinned and got up, smiling proudly as Phoebe blushed and followed him into the bathroom.  
  
Almost six minutes had passed until they returned to the party. The strap of Phoebe's dress was hanging off of her shoulder and she was struggling to get her shoe back on. Gerald had lipstick on and his tie was loosened.  
  
Rhonda smiled at her success. "Hmm.Six?"  
  
Helga raised her eyebrow and stood up. A few of the boys snickered and she gave them a look that shut them up. "Eh, Nine."  
  
Arnold's green eyes widened to the point that he could see Gerald next to him patting him on the shoulder.  
  
Helga tapped her foot. "Well?"  
  
Arnold got up and Helga's heart jumped out of her chest. Ah.It's Arnold! Fate has pointed me to my one true love! "Alrighty, Football Head, let's get this over with!"  
  
He let her go in first and he shut the door. "Well.um.this is weird, huh?"  
  
"I know, I can't believe my rotten luck being stuck in here with you, geek bait!" Helga's heart tore and she fiddled with a soap dispenser.  
  
Arnold looked away. I guess my luck ran out. "I'm sorry I ruined your night." He leaned against the sink.  
  
Helga, you idiot! You hurt his feelings! Redeem yourself! "Well, I-" Helga twisted the dispenser and dripped some soap on the sparkling tiles. She looked over at Arnold. "If I had to be in here with anyone, I'm glad it's you, Arnold."  
  
Arnold looked up in surprise. "Thanks Helga.I-"  
  
Helga hopped of the sink and walked around the bathroom. "I know you'd rather be here with Lila because she's pretty and perfect and 'ever so' sweet." She mimicked Lila's syrupy voice. "And I know I'll never compete with her." Her voice got a little sad.  
  
Arnold smiled slightly. "That wasn't what I was going to say." He got up and went to Helga. "I was going to say I felt the same." He beamed at her.  
  
"I-I." Helga stuttered before grabbing his shoulders and kissing him passionately. His eyes flew open in surprise but he let his eyes flutter closed as he fell into the rhythm of the kiss.  
  
She smiled into his mouth and got a little daring. She was a better kisser than she should have been at age eleven by practicing on all of her Arnold shrines.  
  
She dragged her teeth along his bottom lip. He shuddered and looped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. What am I doing? Arnold's sensible side asked him. Having fun! The other side said as Arnold raked a hand through her hair.  
  
Meanwhile, the kids outside had pressed their ear to the door and waited for time to be up so they could spring in on their two friends.  
  
Helga snuck a look at her watch in between kisses and her eyes snapped open. She pushed Arnold away and gasped for breath. "Time's almost up!" She straightened her dress and hair and Arnold tucked in his shirttail and they opened the door, accidentally ramming a few people.  
  
Rhonda and the rest of the guests looked at them expectantly and Helga made herself look disgusted and wipe her mouth off on her hand. "Crimeny! That was so gross! I'm never playing this game again!"  
  
She looked over at Arnold, who looked shocked, and gave him a little smile that he returned. Our little secret.  
  
@@@  
  
That night, Helga walked home to Bob ignoring her and yelling at the TV and Miriam asleep with a bottle of liquor at her side. But this time, Helga didn't care.  
  
This time, all she could think of was stars and light and smiles and the moon and her special dance.  
  
And she knew that no matter how long she lived, no matter how many kisses she got, she would always remember her Seven Minutes In Heaven.  
  
End  
  
AN: Well? Love it? Hate it? Review! And I do not own the song 'Everything'; it belongs to the wonderful Lifehouse. Neither does Hey Arnold!, it belongs to a brilliant guy named Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. Thanks! 


End file.
